


Давно забытое танго

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Series: Скрипка в ночи [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Golgen Era of Howling Commandos, M/M, Romance, Soundtrack - "Un violon dans la nuit" by Tino Rossi, Timothy Dugans point of view
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Барнс утыкается лбом в плечо капитана, прямо в нашивку, и смеётся. Тот правда уже не веселится, а с задумчивым видом подпевает по-французски. Дуган вслушивается в его мягкий голос и разбирает строчки старого, ему лет десять, не меньше, танго.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Давно забытое танго

Уютный вечер в шумном битком набитом пабе - одна из немногих радостей в теперешней жизни Тимоти Дугана. Небольшая передышка перед чередой новых победоносных вылазок Ревущих Коммандос на передовой невидимого фронта. Когда Дуган шёл на войну, он и в мыслях не держал, что станет членом элитного боевого подразделения, скорее смирился с тем, что сдохнет где-нибудь в окопе, но вот он здесь - в пабе, сидит в окружении верных друзей и боевых товарищей, пьёт дрянное пиво и приглаживает с усмешкой усы. Кто бы мог подумать.  
\- ...И тогда я ему честно сказал, что в Коммандос можно попасть только одним способом, - продолжает Дернье таким голосом, будто готов уже стонать от смеха, - позволить бравому капитану спасти тебя из плена словно девицу из беды!  
Вся компания взрывается от хохота, а капитан Роджерс слегка краснеет, смущённый грубоватыми солдтскими шутками. Он вообще порою будто не с этой планеты, их капитан - весь такой правильный, безукоризненно вежливый и тактичный, - не то что остальные Коммандос. Высший офицерский состав, а не солдатня фронтовая, думает Дуган, разглядывая его робкую улыбку, всё больше расцветающую от тычка Барнса под рёбра.   
Самый тёмный столик в углу и самый искренний смех - вот они, неуловимые призрачные каратели фашистов. Сидят, как обычные солдаты, стараясь ничем не выделяться, никак не показать, что и у них бывает нормальная жизнь среди всего этого безумия.  
Старенький граммофон за стойкой с шелестом крутит винил, и Дуган замечает, как оживляется внезапно Барнс. Глаза его блестят, он снова бесцеремонно пихает их командира в бок и хитро, по-мальчишески светло, улыбается:  
\- Слышишь, Стиви? - неуловимым жестом сержант машет в ту сторону, откуда доносятся звуки, а потом вздыхает. - Сейчас бы потанцевать.  
Капитан Роджерс зеркалит его улыбку, а потом совершенно неожиданно расслабляется, расправляет плечи и фыркает:  
\- Ну прости, свой бальный наряд я оставил в Бруклине, - он чуть склоняет голову набок, и Дуган видит наконец-то на месте всегда собранного капитана совсем юного мальчишку, того самого, про которого так часто рассказывал вечерами у костра Барнс ещё до плена. - Как-то не подумал, что на фронте он мне пригодится.  
Шутка на грани фола, Дернье и Морита даже шокированно застывают на мгновение, а они вдвоём смеются так синхронно, будто годами тренировались, и да, так и было, вдруг понимает Дуган. Лучшие друзья с детства, капитан Роджерс и сержант Барнс редко теперь позволяют себе такое вот пренебрежение воинским уставом и субординацией, почти не выходят за рамки деловых отношений, но если срываются - то только так. Сверкают глазами, хохочут, толкаются локтями как пятилетки и будто даже дышат в унисон, смотреть на это - одно удовольствие.  
\- Господи, Стив, только представь себе… - сдавленно стонет Барнс, хлопая раскрытой ладонью по столу. - Капитан Америка в платье!  
\- Эй, ничего смешного, я мог бы работать под прикрытием, - капитан Роджерс шутливо спихивает его руку со столешницы и смеётся, запрокидывая голову.  
Морита неодобрительно качает головой, глядя на весь этот цирк - ему ощутимо не по душе то, что их молоденький сержантик панибратствует с командиром, а вот Дернье, Гейб и Фэлсворт подхватывают веселье.  
\- Такой шанс упущен, - радостно кивает Дернье, сверкая белозубой улыбкой. - Фрицы бы полопались от хохота, и мы могли бы все вернуться домой.  
Барнс утыкается лбом в плечо капитана, прямо в нашивку, и смеётся. Тот правда уже не веселится, а с задумчивым видом подпевает по-французски. Дуган вслушивается в его мягкий голос и разбирает строчки старого, ему лет десять, не меньше, танго. Когда-то он сам танцевал под него с женой на одну из годовщин свадьбы, давно, ещё до войны.  
\- Без шуток, - вдруг серьёзно говорит Барнс, вновь усаживаясь прямо, и отпивает пива из кружки. - Потрясающая песня. Хотел бы я и вправду сейчас под неё станцевать, но как назло - не с кем.  
Он красноречиво обводит рукой паб. Небольшой полутёмный зал забит до отказа, но здесь и впрямь нет ни одной девушки. Куда ни глянь - везде военные мундиры. Барнс бросает быстрый, но выразительный взгляд на капитана, и тот опускает взгляд.  
\- Именно под неё? - лирично настроенный Гейб доливает себе пива из кувшина, и сержант кивает.  
\- Перед отъездом из Бруклина я танцевал под неё со своей невестой, - с грустной улыбкой говорит он. - Хороший был вечер, самый лучший в моей жизни.  
Глядя в эти тоскливые глаза, Дуган вспоминает, как когда-то, ещё до плена, в неверном свете привального костра сержант показывал им истрёпанную фотокарточку, на которой обнимал очаровательную светловолосую девушку.  
\- Красивое было танго, вам весь клуб тогда хлопал, - уголком губ улыбается капитан Роджерс и достаёт из нагрудного кармана кителя блокнот с огрызком карандаша. Он редко рисует, их капитан, в основном именно в такие вечера, когда им удаётся хоть немного расслабиться, но Дуган знает, что когда-то тот мечтал стать художником, и всегда с интересом наблюдает за тем, как рука с карандашом порхает по бумаге.  
\- Ох, да плевать мне на них было, - отмахивается Барнс. - Я тогда никого не слышал и не видел.  
\- Так был влюблён? - усмехается Морита чуть снисходительно. Он всегда так делает, когда речь заходит о довоенной жизни и женщинах.  
\- И это тоже, - кивает сержант, а потом мечтательно прикрывает глаза. - Но вообще, это был первый и единственный раз, когда мы с ней танцевали.  
\- С чего вдруг? Она же твоя невеста, неужели на танцы не ходили? - заинтересованно тянет Дернье. Вот он-то как раз любит потрепаться о былом.  
\- Она была тихоней, моя Стефани, - вздыхает Барнс с лёгкой полуулыбкой. - Любила сидеть дома, не выносила шумных компаний. Предпочитала книги и рисовать.  
\- И ты, красавчик, был готов жениться на домоседке? - недоверчиво косится на него Гейб. Они все привыкли, что их сержантик - заводила и душа компании, даже Дуган с сомнением относится к тому, что Барнс, которого они знают, мог бы дружить с такой девушкой.  
\- Я был готов сидеть дома с нею вместе. Стефани всегда была болезненной, - сержант мягко улыбается, склонив голову набок. - Была хрупкой, почти прозрачной. Хотелось отгородить её от всего мира.  
\- И чего ж тогда на фронт ушёл, а не женился? - чересчур резко спрашивает Морита. Какой же он слон в посудной лавке, когда речь заходит о чувствах, думает Дуган. Никогда не умеет вовремя промолчать.  
Барнс смотрит на него внимательно, а потом твёрдо отвечает:  
\- Защитить хотел. Чтобы война никогда не пришла в Бруклин, - он замолкает, а потом, бросив быстрый взгляд на задумчиво рисующего капитана, добавляет. - Тогда это казалось правильным, а теперь я уже и не уверен.  
\- Она тебя ждёт? - по отечески мягко интересуется Дуган. Ему очень хочется сгладить резкость Мориты, сгладить неловкость, нависшую над их столом.  
\- Хотел бы я сказать, что да, - Барнс грустно улыбается. - Но - увы.  
\- Замуж вышла? - сочувственно тянет Гейб. Больное место, вспоминает Дуган, невеста Гейба теперь замужняя леди, не дождалась своего солдата.  
\- Нет. Её просто больше нет. Не стало через пару месяцев после того, как я уехал, - говорит сержант с горькой улыбкой, а потом поднимается с места и бросает. - Пойду возьму ещё выпить.  
Он подхватывает кувшин и бредёт в сторону бара, опустив плечи. И несмотря на то, что спросил вроде бы Гейб, Дугану отчего-то удушливо стыдно за то, что сегодняшний вечер стал для их молоденького сержанта гораздо менее приятным.  
Капитан поднимается следом, молча кивает всем и в два шага догоняет Барнса. Дуган смотрит, как он что-то говорит сержанту, вставая рядом с ним у стойки, а потом на мгновение крепко сжимает его плечо. Барнс кивает в ответ, закусив губу, что-то быстро говорит и грустно улыбается, забирая вновь наполненный кувшин. Впрочем, возвращаться к столу они оба не спешат.  
\- По-моему, она была сестрой нашего капитана, - бестактно нарушает тишину Гейб, и в ответ на недоумевающие взгляды Мориты и Дернье, пожимает плечами. - Помните, когда Барнс показывал фотографию своей невесты, он сказал, что её зовут Стефани Роджерс. Ну и похожа она была на кэпа, такая же светловолосая, голубоглазая. Красивая очень.  
\- Точно ведь, Роджерс, - хлопает себя по лбу Дернье. - А у нашего капитана стальной характер - ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул, когда Барнс сказал, что она умерла.  
\- Мы не будем это обсуждать, - решительно обрывает их трёп Дуган, видя, что капитан с Барнсом отходят от стойки. Он не знает, куда девать глаза, слишком много личного, почти интимного в том, что они узнали сейчас.   
Дуган переводит взгляд на стол, стараясь выбросить из головы фотокарточку с Джеймсом и Стефани, и натыкается на рисунок капитана. На пожелтевшей страничке штабного блокнота давно забытое танго: два сплетённых в танце силуэта - высокий ладный парень в военной форме и изящная хрупкая девушка в летящем платье. Столько тоски и столько страсти в этом простом - даже лиц не разобрать, - наброске, что у сердце Дугана замирает на мгновение.

Через два дня они уже за сотни миль от того паба, ждут команды к началу штурма очередной базы. Весь лагерь спит, а у Дугана сна ни в одном глазу, поэтому он неслышно выбирается из палатки, прикуривает дрянную папиросу и смотрит в тёмное небо. За другой палаткой, из которой доносится раскатистый храп Мориты - и как только Гейб может спать по соседству с этим оркестром? - уютно потрескивает костёр. Дуган бросает взгляд на часы, подсвечивая себе тлеющим огоньком папиросы, и подумывает, что раз не спится - можно и сменить сержанта на посту. Пускай поспит лишний час, не так уж много радостей в солдатской жизни.   
Дуган почти было собирается выйти из тени палатки, как замечает движущиеся тени в отсветах костра. Становится интересно, он изо всех сил вслушивается и всматривается, пытаясь угадать, что же там происходит, даже не замечая, как роняет папиросу.  
\- Ты хотел потанцевать? - почти неслышно говорит капитан, и Барнс тихо смеётся в ответ.  
\- Стив, ты с ума сошёл, - чтобы услышать это, Дугану приходится напрячься как следует.  
\- Я серьёзно, все спят - никто не увидит, - голос у Роджерса расслабленный, но отчего-то дрожит. - Я, конечно, не Стефани, но…  
Тени становятся выше, будто они оба поднимаются на ноги, а потом капитан почти шепчет:  
\- Ты ведёшь, - и тихонько начинает петь. Если бы Дуган и в самом деле спал, он бы не услышал, но чёрт его дёрнул мучиться бессонницей, а теперь просто встать и уйти сил никаких нет.  
Идёт война, а капитан Роджерс и сержант Барнс ночью посреди леса танцуют танго. Рассказать кому - не поверят же, но Дуган и не собирается никому рассказывать; происходящее сейчас - ещё интимнее того, что Ревущие Коммандос узнали пару дней назад в пабе.  
\- Пой же, пой мне этой ночью грёз. Когда я льну к тебе, твой нежный голос унимает моё волнение, - у капитана отличное французское произношение, почти безукоризненное, Дернье бы оценил. И голос очень приятный, будто он и не поёт вовсе, а просто говорит о том, что чувствует. - Пой же, пой мне.  
Чего Дуган совсем не ожидает, так это услышать тихий вздох сержанта и приглушённый стон. Эти звуки не спутаешь ни с чем, Дуган абсолютно уверен - Роджерс и Барнс там, совсем близко, за палаткой, целуются. Нежно, отчаянно, будто дышать без этого поцелуя не в силах.   
Странно, но отвращения почему-то нет, хотя, видит Бог, Дуган всегда презирал мужеложцев. Он не может их понять, это правда - старая закалка, строгое воспитание; но и осудить не может. Как можно осуждать вот такое вот чистое и настоящее? Скользящие осторожные шаги по примятой траве и тихое пение капитана Роджерса на французском - общее горе сближает по-разному. Два лучших друга - один потерял сестру, второй невесту, - и кто он такой, чтобы осуждать этих двоих за воспоминания. За то, что после ухода Стефани они оба ищут её друг в друге.  
Наверное, это неправильно, мелькает в голове Дугана, когда он поспешно отступает к палатке, опасаясь быть замеченным, но что тогда правильно? Они все делают ужасные вещи - убивают людей; бросают свои семьи, чтобы служить отечеству; изменяют жёнам иногда; так что поцелуй двух людей, становящихся от этого чуть менее одинокими - не самое худшее, что может случиться.  
Когда он сменяет сержанта через полтора часа, Роджерса уже нет на поляне. Дуган провожает взглядом его спину, скрывающуюся в капитанской палатке, и прикрывает глаза. На всё прикрывает глаза - это вовсе не его дело.

Много позже, уже после войны, Дуган ищет могилу Стефани Роджерс, чтобы принести туда цветы от двух её любимых погибших мужчин. Ему почему-то кажется очень важным - рассказать гранитной плите о том, как эти двое её любили, как скучали по ней, как вспоминали с нежностью и как искали её тепло друг в друге. Поиски заканчиваются в доме Барнсов, когда сестра сержанта, Ребекка, изумлённо распахивает опухшие от слёз глаза. У Барнса никогда не было невесты, а у Роджерса никогда не было сестры. О том, что это значит, Дуган малодушно предпочитает не задумываться.


End file.
